The FDA laboratory on HIV sequence analysis and biologic characterization (co-receptor usage) is conducting studies to characterize viruses/plasma from blood bank and diagnostic settings in Cameroon. New strains or plasma will be contributed to the NIAID for the development of a variant panel that may be useful in vaccine studies and to the manufacturers of HIV blood screening, diagnostic and monitoring assays.